


He fell, and so did I

by Akakuro1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuro1/pseuds/Akakuro1
Summary: A young boy in his second year of high school faces a challenge any teenage has been known to face, romance. Well... kind of. He is the plainest boy there is to meet, yet somehow he catches the eye of the most popular kid in school. How will he cope when his love interest, Akashi seijurou, changes his world from average to one of popularity and misfortune? Akakuro





	He fell, and so did I

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a few changes, the continuation of where the story left off is towards the middle.

Chapter 1

The morning seemed to be a little bit colder than usual, causing the boy to shudder as he remembered exactly where he left his coat all too late. His hair blew in his face, covering his vision with blue due to the harsh winds blowing it about. On the school courtyard he walked in a hurry to get inside the warm corridors, knowing it was all that could save him now. As soon as he stepped inside, uncomparable bliss spread across his face while he basked in the heat of the entrance. Looking around, he noticed a few strange stares, but mostly the fact that he was one of the first few here. How odd. He flicked up his wrist to see the time, only to frown upon realizing that it was twenty minutes earlier than he was supposed to be here. He did not live far, but had to calculate whether or not it would be a good idea to grab his coat. Staring outside at the dark, gloomy clouds made up his mind. Nope.

He walked towards his cubby to put his shoes away when he was blinded by an odd light. Backing away, he fell to the floor scattering his books everywhere. His glasses fell, and so did his pride, not that there was much there anyway. With a blurred vision he stumbled as he tried to find where his things were.

“That’s what you get nerd!” a foreign voice shouts from across the room.

Nerd. How fitting. He _was_ rather bland looking with his glasses, unkempt hair, and unruly uniform; however, if the setting deemed it necessary, he had adequate social skills. He picked up his glasses and belongings, and went quickly to his class to not be disturbed once more.

His class was quite far from the entrance, 2F. He sat in the back near the window, grimacing at the cold air beyond it. The few students slowly file in before the bell finally rings, and as soon as it does, the teacher walks in.

“Good morning class, my name is….”  he rambles on, but no one pays attention. Especially not the boy in the back. Staring off into space, he was jolted with reality.

“Is Kuroko not here?” the teacher asks. Having been in this situation before, he deduced that the teacher must be taking attendance and raised his hand.

“I am here” he softly announced, to which everyone turned their heads to look. Some roll their eyes, others show signs of mirth.

“Please pay attention, or you will not do well in this class.” Students giggle at the statement. Slowly, he leaned back and zoned out again into the thoughts of a time in the past.

The day goes by faster than anyone could have expected and Kuroko practically ran out the doors to escape home. Though he seem to have miscalculated one thing, people. Well, person. It would be one thing to simply bump into a person, but no. He was going way too fast for that. The victim walked towards the exit somehow unable to realize his all too soon demise. Kuroko crashed into the person with such force, they both fell and slide across the floor. With a groan Kuroko got up, slurring an apology. The boy beneath him opened his eyes to glare at who could have thrown him to the floor, but rather than the uncomparable fury he anticipated, he gasped in amazement. With Kuroko’s hair whipped back, he seemed unrecognizable to the helpless bystander.

Getting up as quickly as he could, Kuroko put papers in his bag. Not even able to comprehend what he was doing, Kuroko apologized more coherently and escaped as fast as he had come. The boy beneath still lay on the floor, awestruck at the event that had just occurred. Slowly, he gets up and picks up the remaining papers. Quickly, he noticed that not all of them were his, and he was missing a few papers as well. The first one he picks up was one of the few papers he knew for sure was not his.

“Kuroko Tetsuya of 2F, huh. Interesting.” The boy grins and he puts everything into his bag and walks to the front of the school to be picked up.

* * *

 

Kuroko ran home faster than he even knew was possible. By the time he got to his room and settled down did he fully realize what had just happened. He blushed in embarrassment and slowly started to regret not even helping the poor boy he tackled to the floor. He got up and paced the floors a bit to relieve tension before he sat at his desk and sighed.

In an attempt to forget the mishap earlier, he went to start on homework. It was not a good plan though, because homework is boring and it doesn’t distract well. He grabbed his papers and tried to sort them out when he realized he made a _big_ mistake. He did _not_ grab the right ones.

Kuroko picked up a paper he knew for sure was not his, which was easy to tell because the handwriting looked as though God himself had written it. When he found the name, Kuroko furrowed his brow a bit. “Akashi...Seijuro… class 2A?” He questioned who could this boy be. Of course leave it to him not to know. Being such the outcast that he is, only _Kuroko_ would not know the most popular kid in school.

He checked the time to see if he ran back it would be fast enough to slip the papers secretly into his bag, but he knew that it would still be too late. With a sigh, he went to find his actual homework, but found that it was not there. Subconsciously he already knew, but did not want to admit it to himself. It can’t be, no. It had to be here. But it was not. He had left them behind, and the boy named Akashi Seijuro had them.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhh” he groaned, flopped onto the bed and thought of what to do next. Should he meet him tomorrow? Of course he should, he has the kid’s homework. Will he though? He isn’t so sure. He contemplated over and over again as to what he _will_ do, but never made a decision. In exhaustion, he shut his eyes and let his mind drift away.

That night he slept well, and before he even knew it, his alarm began to ring. The mind does not process sudden noises when it is in a deep sleep very well, or at least not in Kuroko’s case. No one knows how he could sleep so well given all the current factors, but he woke with such a shock he fell off the bed and landed on the floor in a pit of agony. Words cannot describe how he felt at that moment. He slowly picked himself back up, and got ready for the day in dread as to how it began.

* * *

 

In another household, opposite from his in every way, another boy woke in shock; yet, his was quite different. He woke rather displeased, as well as utterly embarrassed. Akashi was not one to have indecent dreams, but last night’s certainly was something indecent. In this dream, he, as any other day, went to school. Everything seemed normal until the moment a boy with blue hair appeared. He was walking to class when the boy caught him off guard and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the nearest room. He was about to protest when he felt a pair of lips crash onto his. Their lips melted together, the bluenette fighting for dominance but losing. Both lose their minds, things seemed to be getting too far….and the dream ended.

Mystified, Akashi knew he had to see the boy with blue hair again. He quickly got ready for school and ordered for his limo. A small smirk plays on his face as he gets in and prepares for an interesting day.

* * *

 

A shiver runs down Kuroko’s spine. Thinking it to be the cold, he wraps his coat closer to him. In no rush, he arrives at school and puts his shoes away. Looking around, he saw not many students had arrived yet. Perfect. Quickly he looked in the “A” section for a certain name.

“Akashi….Akashi” he chants as he looks for the cubby meant for the student whose homework he accidentally stole. Finally he found it and nearly shouted,”Akashi!’

“Yes?” a boy with red hair who stood behind him says with an amused smile. Kuroko whips around, hiding the papers behind him. He looks at this person, and blushes. Akashi is far more attractive than he remembered that's for sure.

In embarrassment, Kuroko looks down, covering his facewith his hair and mumbles,”Sorry. I should go to class.” As he walks away, Akashi grabs his arm to stop him. Kuroko looks up to see a sense of urgency from the other boy.

“Where are you going? Was there something that you needed to tell me?” Kuroko could tell when Akashi said this, he would not let go without some sort of answer. Realizing this, he had to quickly find a way to get out without answering. Thankfully, although perplexed, Akashi did not seem to recognize him.

“You are in class 2A right? In the homework I was wondering if the answer to problem two was 2/5X.” Thank god he checked what class he was in.

Akashi laughed a bit and released the boy. “Actually, someone is currently borrowing my homework, but when I get it back I will let you know tomorrow before we turn it in.” Kuroko nodded and stepped to walk away. Albeit mystified that he was unrecognizable, he relished in the other boy’s inability to see that he practically threw him to the ground the day before. Though, he did not get very far when Akashi said,”Have... we ever talked before this?”

Knowing he was close to putting the pieces together, he said “No…. we haven’t.” Kuroko walked away without looking back, feeling the stare of a boy who was beginning to get more involved in his life than he ever anticipated.

* * *

 

Since his original plan did not work, Kuroko went to class 2A and found the seating chart at the front of the class. Luckily, no one was in the classroom, so he did not get caught and could easily slip the homework in Akashi’s desk. Feeling accomplished, Kuroko walked to Class 2F with a smile.

The day passed fast for Kuroko, but not so much for Akashi. When Akashi had finished talking to a disturbing group of girls, he went to class and could not find the person who asked him for help on his homework. He also found his homework in his desk, which utterly disappointed him. To make matters worse, during every break he went to class 2F, yet somehow this boy was never there. In the end, he didn’t get to talk to the boy from yesterday.  When Akashi is upset, people around him can feel it. This was a day no one wanted to be next to Akashi. He seethed clear distaste at the day’s turnabout.

The final bell rang for the day and he walked straight for the exit. What he did not expect was to have a similar event as to yesterday. Wind rushed as he felt someone crash into him, but not as hard as yesterday. He heard some sort of apology, but was too winded to reply. He looked up and saw the boy’s hair out of his face, showing every remarkable feature. It was the boy from yesterday.

With a laugh, Akashi says,”Is this going to be a daily occurrence?” Kuroko apologizes again and helps him back up. He looks away, but the redness of his cheeks betray him. Kuroko wanted to run away and hide from the boy he pushed to the ground not once, but twice. Mortified, he brushed himself off and decided to reply to the boy and make his escape.

“I am sorry, Akashi. I should have paid more attention. I am in a hurry though, so I have to go.” Kuroko sprints before Akashi has time to say a word. Although Akashi is not happy the other boy did not give him a chance to speak, he allows it and goes to be picked up. He sits alone in his limo, reading a book written in another language, but was not really focused on it. He can’t help but wonder who this strange boy is. Why does he interest him so much?

The car stops and the door opens for him. As he gets out he is greeted by several maids

and servants, yet acknowledged none. He walked to his room in silence. Once there, he

immediately started on his homework.

Akashi got to work quickly, solving the homework he had not finished the previous night. He was in luck though, because it was due tomorrow. As he was going through the problems, he seemed to have a little difficulty with one. It is still Akashi though, so no one would have even noticed the extra minute he spent on a single problem over the others because it was done fairly quickly. When he figured out the answer to this problem, he smirked.

The answer 2/5X. He realized that the boy in his class had gotten it right. He will have to find that boy tomorrow and discuss his tactics towards solving the problem. Although he doesn’t know where the boy sits or what his name is, which is odd for him. He was someone who knew everyone in the class by the first day. His interest increased the more mysterious the boy became.

It was quite hard to interest Akashi, being that he was one who could easily get just about anything he wanted with the snap of his fingers. Whenever Akashi _was_ interested in something, he put forth all effort to divulge in every part of that thing to the end. He was going to do whatever it took to find out everything about this person, no matter what.

To do this, he decided in the morning he would go to his classroom and look up his records to get any information on this anonymous character. It would be tricky for most people not to get caught, but he was not most people. He was of a select few who were talented enough to get away with just about anything.

Since his father was a major corporate owner in Japan, everyone knew who he was. He would often use this to his advantage to get what he wanted. It was rare he had a case in which he had to work to get something he wanted. With excitement at solving this mystery, Akashi went to bed thinking about the strange character.

The problem however, is that he did not sleep. Well at least not for very long. He had dark circles under his eyes, which was unheard of. As he ate breakfast he felt the stares his servants gave as they gossiped on his appearance. Another nuisance. He finished quickly and headed for the car, ignoring the presence of others completely. He got in silently and read to pass the time, but he couldn’t focus due to his curiosity.

He got out of the car and walked slightly faster than usual. When he got to class, he immediately went to the roster to find all the names of students in his class. Akashi smirked as he recognized every name on the list, which meant that student was not in 2A. Now Akashi was usually one to piece things together pretty quick, but he didn’t have enough sleep for that. He was puzzled as to who this person could be, but he knew he would soon find out.

He stayed in class and watched as the students filled in. Everything seemed to be in place, with no student unrecognized. Although class was boring as usual, he still used his time wisely and checked around to see if any student who didn’t belong there showed up. Of course that was not the case. A part of him was pleased, yet another was puzzled. Why would a student with such a high level of understanding not be placed in 2A? Were they a grade above him? He felt more confused than before.

He decided he would seek out this person, but he wasn’t sure yet what tactic he should use. He sat in silence as he contemplated what method would draw out this unknown character. In any other case, he would be able to quickly revert to his usual self and not be so analytical towards something so unimportant, but it was almost as though Kuroko himself blocked his ability to recognize him. Little did Kuroko know, Akashi was going to find out, and he would find out _soon_.

* * *

 

Kuroko felt uneasy in class, as though someone was watching him. He knew that was not the case, but that did not make him feel any better. As soon as the bell rang, he got up and went straight home, but this time was careful to avoid anyone. On the way out, he saw the same redhead as before, but it seemed as though he had not seen him. With a sigh of relief, Kuroko leapt out to freedom. He heard someone call his name as he ran home, but ignored it. It probably wasn’t important anyway.

As soon as he got home he immediately relaxed and relished in isolation. His parents are abroad due to work overseas, so Kuroko lives alone most of the time. He used to be sad about it, but that was a long time ago. Now he couldn’t care less. He was in 2F for a reason after all.

He laid in bed and read a book to pass the time, but grew restless. Why did he feel as though something was going to happen. He wasn’t sure what, but he knew it was something big. He was not one who enjoyed being surprised, so this was not a goods feeling. He paced the floors as he tried to determine the meaning of this strange feeling, but got no where. He went back to bed frustrated, but decided sleep was a must.

Though he may be stressed, he was not one to be able to skimp out on sleep. He valued sleep more than anything else. This certainly lead to his irritability in the morning when he knew he must get up despite his desire to sleep longer. He, as usual, got ready and went to school. Nothing out of the unordinary. Once he got to school, the air immediately changed. It was as though the temperature had dropped ten degrees. He was glad he had his coat this time, but still felt rather cold.

He went to class quickly, or at least tried, but was stopped by some unknown students. “Hey, where do you think you’re going loser?” a boy a grade above him asks as he shoves Kuroko to the ground. Unfortunately for Kuroko, he was no longer near the entrance, so he couldn’t get any help from others. He looked for anyway of escape while keeping a stoic expression, but knew his time ran short.

“I’m talking to you, Kuroko Tetsuya.” The boy taunts as he steps on Kuroko’s stomach. He groans in agony as he feels his stomach being crushed. Kuroko cries silently, as he prays for a way of escape. Other boys join in and start to kick Kuroko as he lays there helplessly. As he starts to lose hope, he hears a voice yell for them to stop and sees sheer terror on the students’ faces. They left as fast as they had come, leaving Kuroko with the unknown character.

He looks up, and with a blurred vision sees a mop of red hair coming towards him. He prays he hasn’t made a fool of himself in front of the same boy he threw to the ground several times, but luck was not in his favor. Akashi got closer to Kuroko, and saw the tears in his eyes as he tried to focus his vision.

Akashi grew furious. How could they hurt this boy to point he cried on the floor by himself. He decided to help Kuroko get up, but Kuroko looked down in shame. “Kuroko, you don’t have to worry about me judging you. I know you threw me down a couple times, but it was honestly kind of cute” Akashi chuckles as he continues to extend a hand. Kuroko looks up this time and accepts his hand with a blush. He wondered how Akashi recognized him, when he noticed his face felt rather bare. In embarrassment, he immediately brushed his hair back into his face.

Akashi gasped a bit. _Of course_ , no wonder he was able to answer question two, Kuroko had Akashi’s homework. The only question was, why was Kuroko in 2F? He wanted to ask, but felt as though the timing was not right. Instead he decided to do something a little out of character for him. He asked Kuroko to have lunch with him. Kuroko was beyond shocked, but it only slightly showed on his face.

“Ummm...sure Akashi-kun. But I have a lot of homework I need to make up, so would it be alright to reschedule?” Kuroko takes a step back, as though Akashi would attack him at any moment. Akashi smirks as he realizes what game Kuroko is playing at.

“Kuroko Tetsuya of 2F, who knows the answer to the hardest question in class 2A’s math curriculum, has to make up homework?” He knew he had won, and relished in his mere second of patience in asking about the said character’s odd class placement. Kuroko was once again shocked, but only momentarily before he realized how obvious it must be that he had lied. He considered running, but knew he would look like a fool. Instead he tried a cheap trick.

“Ah, I overheard the answer in passing by the teacher’s lounge. I believe I also heard one of them wanted to speak with you about a future class trip during lunch. I thought it would be best to deny your offer without giving away what they intended to tell you themselves.” His lie wasn’t too convincing, but he hoped that it gave him some leeway to run before Akashi caught on.

Too bad for Kuroko, Akashi would not fall for such an obvious lie, “You must be talking about the trip I already discussed with my teacher just before finding you.” Akashi’s lips turn up as he bluffs in confidence. They stare at each other, neither backing down. It wasn’t until Kuroko decided he couldn’t take it any longer that he sighed and agreed. “Good, then I will meet you outside your class just after the bell.” Akashi states before turning away and heading to class. Kuroko slumps to the ground and wonders just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 


End file.
